


A Random Day

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Hidehaiseweek2015 [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, hidehaiseweek, hidehaiseweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yawning loudly, Hide blinked away his sleep as he tried to roll out of his futon. Tried being the keyword</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Random Day

Day 7

**Anything Goes**

 

* * *

 

Yawning loudly, Hide blinked away his sleep as he tried to roll out of his futon. Tried being the keyword. Looking down at his waist, Hide tried to ply the strong arms off.

“Dude,” Hide whined as he was pulled back into a warm embrace. “I need to-”

Lips met Hide’s to cut off the blond from speaking. Cold hands started to wander and Hide shivered as his shirt was rolled up to his neck.

“Ken,” Hide groaned as a mouth started to place kisses onto his back. “The plants need me.”

Lips traveled to Hide’s neck to place more kisses.

“Hide, can’t the plants wait a for another hour?” After this was asked, teeth latched onto the neck’s skin to give gentle bites and bruises.

Hide laughed breathlessly as one of the bites were placed upon his tickle spot, “Haise Ken, the plants need to get done if we want to harvest them. Besides HInami wants to plant them today and I promised to teach her how.” With this, Hide turned around in ken’s arms.

Ken pouted playfully as he stopped his biting.

“No need to make that face,” Hide laughed. “Once its done-” he grinded his hips against Ken’s “-you get me all to yourself,” Hide whispered.

Ken groaned in pleasure before releasing his grip on Hide’s waist. “Better keep that promise,” he said as he watched Hide stand up from the futon.

Raising his arms above his head, Hide stretched before turning around to face Ken. “You know, with your speed and strength; seeding the ground would be much faster.” Hide teased before licking his lips suggestively and running out of the room.

Ken smiled widely before running after Hide, “I’ll help!”


End file.
